Different in Element
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Asthera Hofferson is the younger twin of Astrid Hofferson and an outcast in the Viking village of Berk. Her only friends are her cousin Fishlegs and her bff Hiccup. But everything changes when she and Hiccup find a Night Fury: they find out about their hidden Powers of Elements they're carrying inside. Don't like? DON'T READ! Fire!Hiccup/Ice!OC. Very ANTI-Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Dragon Raid; Prologue_

**This is just af fic so I don't own a thing!**

**This story is in POV of Astrid's twin sister.**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**Everyone is very OOC, so I warn you!**

* * *

This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village in a word? Sturdy. It's been there for 7 generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places might have mice or mosquitos, We have…..

"Dragons!" a villager called.

"Make yourself ready to fight!" a second one called.

"Call the fire brigade!" a third one called.

I knew what those calls meant: dragons were attacking the village, again.

Excuse me, my name is Asthera Valkyrie Hofferson, I have an older twin sister called Astrid and a warrior uncle named Fearless Finn.

"Will this never end?" I asked myself as I ran out of her house towards the blacksmith of the village where I worked as an apprentice of Gobber Blacksmith the Belch.

I met up with my best friend there.

My best friend was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of their Chief Stoick the Vast and a very un-Viking-like boy.

He was only 5'3'' tall, had a skinny figure, his hair was short auburn brown, his eyes forest green and his pale skin was covered with many freckles here and there.

I was not better myself, I was only an inch taller than Hiccup, my figure was also much to skinny for a girl my age, my hair was close to dark blonde, my eyes were sea blue with green shades in them and my skin was a little bit tanned, darker than the most blondes' skins.

We both were outcasts in their village, the reason we spend a lot of time together.

"Got attacked?" I asked.

"A Nightmare almost burned me." Hiccup replied as he lay a hammer on the table where they sharped it.

I looked outside, seeing my sister Astrid packing a bola canon and shooting a black dragon from the sky.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup asked.

"I did, I certainly did." I said.

"We need to find that dragon before Astrid does, it's defenceless." Hiccup said.

"I can't agree with you more." I said.

* * *

**What should happen? Should the Dragon be a boy or a girl? Let me know!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Night Fury_

**Well, I decided on myself about the Dragon...**

**Fem!Toothless**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

The next morning, me and Hiccup went out for a walk in the forest, looking for the dragon my older twin sister Astrid had shot down.

Hiccup was carrying his notebook, a pencil and a small dagger.

"It has to be near Raven's Cove." I said.

"I know, let's go!" Hiccup said.

We were nearing Raven's Cove as we spotted saw broken trees.

"Yup, that dragon crashed here." I observed.

"C'mon! We need to free it before Astrid comes here." Hiccup said and went down the cove, seeing the black scaled Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

He took out his dagger and cut the ropes, freeing the dragon's large black devil wings first.

"Be careful!" I called to him.

When Hiccup cut the last rope, the Night Fury pinned him suddenly down to the ground, making him breathing faster.

He heard my worried screams.

Hiccup looked straight into the Night Fury's poisonous green eyes.

The dragon was really close to Hiccup's face right now.

I couldn't look, so I turned my eyes away from the scenes.

I heard the dragon roar out loud and that it flew away.

I looked back, afraid that Hiccup was death and that I had to tell the Chief that his son had been killed by a Night Fury.

But Hiccup wasn't death.

He still sat there against the rock with the dagger in his hands.

Hiccup was still hyperventilating from what just had happened.

"You're okay?" I asked, slowly going into the cove.

"NO! Asthera!" Hiccup called. "Behind you!"

I stopped and looked behind me, seeing the Night Fury.

I screamed, crossing my arms before my face in reflex.

I waited for it to attack me, pin me to the ground or something.

But the dragon did nothing at all.

I looked through my arms, seeing the dragon wasn't there anymore.

I turned back to Hiccup, he was still catching his breath.

"Let's get out of here!" I said and grabbed Hiccup's arm, leaving the cove.

"Have you seen it?" Hiccup asked.

"Seen what?" I asked, not knowing where he was talking about.

"The dragon, it lost a tailfin." Hiccup replied.

I stopped walking.

"Are you meaning that one thing Gobber Always tells us?" I asked. "A downed dragon is a death dragon?"

"Exactly." Hiccup said.

"So it will however die?" I asked. "That is horrible!"

"I know. And I will think of something to fix that." Hiccup said.

"You want to help that dragon? Don't you realize it's dangerous and completely crazy? Your father can disown you if he finds out." I warned him.

"As if I don't know that. I know it's Astrid's fault he can't fly again. But we need to be sure Astrid doesn't find him, or her." Hiccup told.

"We really need to keep an eye on her then. Let's meet tomorrow morning at the cove, I want to see where you're up too." I said.

"That's alright." Hiccup answered.

Near the village, we seperated our routes, taking shortcuts to our homes.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early.

To be sure I didn't wake Astrid or my uncle, I sneaked downstairs and didn't close the door too hard.

I walked through the village, seeing how peaceful it was when the sun started to come up.

'Yup, this view is perfect.' I thought as I watched out over the peaceful sea.

"Hey Asthera!" Hiccup called, waking me from my day dream. "Are you still coming!"

"Hey! I can't help it I'm still sleepy!" I called.

I saw Hiccup standing there, with a fish in his hands.

"Why that fish?" I asked.

"I found out that dragons like fish, so if we feed it, it might like us." Hiccup replied.

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, I don't think I would have come with that idea."

It made Hiccup smile.

We walked into the forest, reaching Raven's Cove once the sun was really up.

After we found some rocks to hide us if the dragon would try to attack us, we went into the Cove, not seeing the Night Fury yet.

Then we heard an almost silent roar behind us.

I looked over my shoulder slowly, seeing the Night Fury coming up to us low to the ground.

"Just stand still." Hiccup said.

I nodded, not moving a finger.

Hiccup streched out his arms, offering the Night Fury the fish he was holding.

The Night Fury came closer slowly.

I watched how the dragon stepped closer towards Hiccup.

It opened it's mouth.

But it didn't have teeth.

"Toothless? Weird, I swore you had..." Hiccup said, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

The Night Fury showed it's teeth and grabbed the fish from Hiccup's hand, happily not biting him in the process.

"...teeth." Hiccup finished, holding his hands on his right side.

"Hiccup... I think we should go..." I warned him.

But the Night Fury clearly had other plans.

It came closer to us again.

I stepped back quickly, but I ended up with my back against a rock.

"Oops..." I said to myself.

The Dragon came closer to me.

I fell with my buttom on the grass.

I looked into it's eyes, seeing a normal green colour instead of that poisonous green colour I saw yesterday.

"Hold him there..." I heard Hiccup say.

"Hiccup! This is not the time to draw things!" I called. "This is serious."

The Night Fury sniffed on my clothes.

The narrowed black pupils of the big black dragon suddenly widened.

It sat back on it's but, licking it's lips.

The dragon gorgled up something.

A slimy tailfin of a fish came out of it's mouth and dropped it on my lap.

"Yuk..." I said, looking up to the Night Fury.

"Guess it wants you to eat it!" Hiccup called.

"You think I'm going to take a bite from a raw fish? No way!" I called back.

"Just do it!" Hiccup called.

I rolled my eyes and took the fish from my lap.

I brought it to my mouth, closing my eyes and thinking about how disgusting this was.

I took the bite, and I swallowed it.

Actually, raw fish didn't taste that disguesting.

I looked at the fish and back at the dragon.

I streched my arms out to give it to the Night Fury, and it gently took it from my hands with it's recitable teeth.

I stood up and tried to walk over to Hiccup, but the Night Fury tackled me with it's tail.

I protected my body with my hands.

"Ay!" I called, looking angrily at the dragon.

I stood up again.

But the grass suddenly felt slippery and I almost fell again, but the dragon stopped me from falling.

"Huh?" I looked into the wided black pupils of the Night Fury.

It almost felt like he had kind eyes.

As I stood on my feet, I looked to the grass, seeing it had turned into ice.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked myself, looking at my hands, seeing I had lost my right glove.

Hiccup was also staring at me.

I touched a small stone with my right handpalm.

The stone turned into ice.

"This has never happened before..." I murmered.

"Yeah, you can say this is completely normal." Hiccup sarcasticly said.

"Oh shut up!" I called. "Why is everything I'm touching turning into ice?"

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe because we met a 'doomed' dragon?" Hiccup replied.

"I know that's not it." I said.

"Then I have no idea." Hiccup said and fell back on the grass.

But the grass catched fire.

"Aaaah!" Hiccup called and jumped on his feet.

I sended an ice blast to the small fire, quenching it.

"Okay." Hiccup said and looked at his hands.

"Well, at the moment we're no ordinary kids anymore." I said, looking for my iron glove.

I found it back on the stone.

I put it on.

The dragon had watched us from exactly the same spot as where it was.

"You'd think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Me?" Hiccup asked. "Hum, uh, a girl?"

"I'll test it." I replied and walked around the dragon, looking at it.

"And?" Hiccup asked, also slowly standing up.

"Yup, you were right. It's obviously a girl." I replied.

"Finally, I am right for once in my life!" Hiccup happily said.

I looked at the Dragon Night Fury female, seeing the once narrowed black pupils in the cat-like poisonous green eyes wided, now perfectly round.

"Would you like a name girl?" I asked the Dragon, touching her chin with the palms of her hand.

The Night Fury roared softly.

"I take that as a yes." I said.

"Do you know an original girl name?" Hiccup asked.

"I've been thinking…. do you like the name Dahlia?" I asked.

"It's pretty original if you compare it to normal Viking names." Hiccup replied.

"It's the name of a flower I found in the library books 4 days ago." I told.

"It's a good name for a Dragon female." Hiccup said.

"Dahlia it's then." I told the Night Fury.

The Night Fury roared.

"I guess she wants you to come closer." I said.

Hiccup nervously moved closer to Dalia.

Dahlia was extremely curious, sniffing on his clothes once he stood right in front of her.

"Uhm… what's I doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Just some sniffing." I replied.

Dahlia purred and pushed her head against Hiccup's waist.

"Good girl." Hiccup said and touched the Night Fury's head.

"I knew she liked you too." I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Play the Ms-Know-It-All." Hiccup said to I and looked back at Dahlia.

She kept purring while Hiccup was petting her.

The image made me smile.

"We should go back soon. Everyone will wonder where we are." I said.

"I know." Hiccup said. "You'll go now, I come later."

I nodded and walked away, wondering what he was up to.

On my way back to the village, I thought some more about the Night Fury me and Hiccup just found in Raven's Cove.

Why hadn't she killed us? Did she know that we weren't out to kill her? Those questions were stuck in my head and I knew they would stay unanswered unless Dahlia could suddenly talk.

I arrived home at dawn.

Our house is one of the older buildings in this village and it's close to the Meade Hall and the Chieftain's house.

Our family calls our house Hofferson Maison, I have no clue why they call it like that, but it's one of the bigger houses in Berk which is probably the reason.

We live with 3 family members in that one house: me, my sister Astrid and our uncle Fearless Finn, who's one of the bravest warriors in the village and a real rough Viking, he follows our Chief Stoick everywhere, it's like he's….uhm….. a gay?

Anyways, Astrid is much like him: she has the same warrior ability, the same taste of superiorness and they're both Alphas above me.

If we were a wolf clan, everyone would be an Alpha, except for me Hiccup.

Me and Hiccup are strange beings in our village, only because we're smaller, smarter and weaker.

I entered the house and I saw my sister and uncle.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked as normal as possible.

Uncle Finn stood up from his chair.

"Tomorrow I'll leave for Helheim's Gate with Chief Stoick and the other warrior Vikings. All teens have to stay behind in the village to protect it during a possible new Dragon raid." he said. "I'm putting both of you into Dragon Training, that means you too Asthera."

I groaned. "But I don't want to kill Dragons!"

"You've got nothing to want! You're a Hofferson and you should behave like that! Try to be more like your sister, she's perfectly capable of doing Viking stuff and you're not. Only after you killed a Dragon, I can call you a Hofferson." uncle Finn barked back at me.

I didn't back down, that would only support his yelling.

"You shouldn't spend your entire day with that useless son of Stoick, go hang around with that Jorgenson guy, he'd be a better candidate for a future marriage." uncle Finn said.

I shaked my head. "Uncle Finn, how many times did I tell you that Hiccup is not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend."

"That's the same." uncle Finn said.

"No it's not. A best friend is someone you TRUST for life, a boyfriend is a boy who you're actually in love with, it's completely different." I told.

"Dragon Training will change your mind." uncle Finn said.

I know Dragon Training won't work, it'll only remind me of how Dragons really are deep inside them and not how the other Vikings see them. Uncle Finn was wrong, he always was, cause I believe there could be harmony between humans and Dragons.

Me and Hiccup have to change this world for good.

* * *

**This is my first reupdate, hope it's better.**

**Let me know what you think, even criticism is welcome.**

**R &amp; R please.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Dragon Training_

**This chap is a bit more like the movie, hope you don't mind.**

**Criticism is also welcome under reviews.**

**Don't like the story? DON'T READ IT THEN!**

**Warned you.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a bad thought: Dragon Training starts.

I got dressed in my usual clothes: a sky blue top, a dark blue leather skirt with a grey belt, a pair of ice blue pants, my leather dark brown boots and my iron fingerless gloves.

I braided my long blonde hair before I got downstairs, where my sister was already waiting.

"Finally you got up." Astrid said. "Your breakfast is over there, I already ate cause Snotlout will pick me up for training."

I rolled my eyes, Snotlout Jorgenson was one of the promising younger Vikings and he was 17 years old, his hair is short jet black and his eyes are dark brown. Oh, did I already mention he's Hiccup's cousin via his mother's side?

"Yeah, go have fun with your boyfriend." I murmered.

"He's just as much my boyfriend as Hiccup is yours." she said and checked her nails. "But actually, he could be."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck." I wished her before I started my breakfast.

When Astrid was gone, I throwed away the rest of my food.

It was not that I didn't like it or so, I just hated to eat so much like uncle Finn tells me to do.

I don't care about gaining weight, there are enough Vikings who will kill dragons, they don't need me to do that.

Then someone knocked on the door.

I walked towards it and opened up to see Hiccup with his hands behind his back.

"Hiccup? Have you seriously waited till Astrid was gone with Snotlout?" I asked.

"Yeah… could I come in?" Hiccup asked.

"You're lucky uncle Finn isn't home." I said and let him in.

He didn't show what was behind his back, but I saw something purple.

"What do you have there?" I curiously asked.

Hiccup looked down at his feet and moved his right foot from right to left a few times.

I was surprised, Hiccup was usually never this nervous around me.

"Hiccup? Why are y-" I was cut off when Hiccup suddenly stepped forward and put his lips against mine while he was blushing heavily, his head red like a tomato.

I didn't pull away but I closed my eyes instead, returning the kiss.

While I did, I felt my cheeks become red.

We parted slowly.

"H-Hi-Hiccup?" I asked while I flickered my eyes.

"I just wanted you to know…. I love you. I've had a crush on you for 2 years now, just wanting to know how you feel." Hiccup shyly replied.

"Y-you just could've told me." I said as I took his hand.

"I was afraid you would reject me…." Hiccup said, still a bit shy.

"Don't be shy around me." I told him. "I do love you too."

Hiccup looked at me.

"The same way as I do?" he asked with a fearful face.

"I do." I answered. "I know which kind of love you mean. We're more than best friends Hiccup, we've always somehow been that way."

Hiccup smiled at me.

I pulled him in a hug and I felt his arms around my back.

We broke the hug and he gave me a bouquet of purple flowers.

I was speechless, I smiled. "They're beautiful!"

"Glad you like them. You're going to Dragon Training too?" he asked.

"My uncle said I had to." I sadly replied, taking the flowers from Hiccup.

Now I noticed he also wore fingerless gloves, dark brown leather ones.

"My father wanted me to." Hiccup sadly told me.

"Shall we, go to the Dragon Arena?" Hiccup asked.

"One moment." I said, running upstairs to put the flowers in a bucket with water.

I ran downstairs.

I grabbed my axe from the wall. "Let's go."

We stopped at Hiccup's house to get his axe and we walked to the Dragon Arena where Gobber and the other teens already waited.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said.

"No way back now." my sister said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I hope for some good burns." Tuffnut Thorston, one of the T-twins said.

The Thorston twins are actually the most brainless teens in town, they constantly fight and LOVE when things are destroyed. We've got Tuffnut, the boy, and his sister Ruffnut.

"Or at least a few deep scratches!" Ruffnut agreed.

"No kidding. Pain, love it!" Hiccup sarcastically said as we came into the Arena.

"Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked.

"No fight yet, ye need to be fit for the Dragons." Gobber said.

"So, what types do we have?" I asked.

"We've only got 4 training Dragons and two that will be the victim of our Champions, the ones who will get the honor of killing his first Dragon." Gobber said. "The training Dragons are Deathly Nadder, Zippleback, Terrible Terror and Gronckle."

"Bet that are a Monsterous Nightmare and a Thunderdrum." I said.

"How'd you know?" Gobber asked.

"The security of the cages." I replied. "A Monsterous Nightmare is able to burn anything on its way and a Thunderdrum can blast things with only it's roar."

"You're a specialist!" my cousin via mother's side, Fishlegs Ingerman, complimented him.

"Thanks 'Legs." I said.

"Don't think you know more than we do." Astrid warned her.

"Of course I don't." I told.

"Good." Astrid said.

I groaned, Astrid could be really annoying sometimes, especially when she was hanging out with Snotlout and the twins.

"Okay then, let's start with the Gronckle!" Gobber shouted and opened the cage.

"Aren't you going to teach us first?" Fishlegs asked in disbelief.

"He's a Blacksmith, he believes in learning on the job!" I called.

"Think fast! What do you need?" Gobber asked.

"Uhm… plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"No! A shield!" Astrid shouted.

"Good thinking work Astrid, now everyone, grab a shield! When you're blasted, you're death!" Gobber called and the Gronckle came out of its cage.

All the teens grabbed a shield.

Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut were already fighting and the Gronckle blasted them.

"Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut are out!" Gobber called.

I rolled my eyes, were they really that dumb?

"Jeeezzz, will those two ever learn?" I heard Snotlout saying that to Astrid.

'And you need to stop being so arrogant.' I said in my mind, not shouting it out loud.

The Gronckle roared and shot a lava-blast to Snotlout &amp; Astrid, who both ducked another way: Astrid to the left and Snotlout to the right.

It went after Snotlout.

"Hiccup! Watch out!" I shouted.

But it was too late, the Gronckle had already blasted Hiccup's shield.

"Hiccup is out!" Gobber called.

"Must've hurt." I whispered to myself.

The Gronckle hadn't seen me yet, but I knew it would see me if I didn't watch my steps.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Do It My Way_

**If you don't like this story, JUST DON'T READ IT THEN!**

**I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters besides my OC, but that sounds obvious.**

**Everyone is very OOC, so I've warned you.**

* * *

I'm very lucky that I'm quick on my feet and I'm not that heavy.

Astrid has the same luck, but that doesn't count for Snotlout or Fishlegs.

Those two are ordinary Viking boys like Astrid and Ruffnut are ordinary Viking girls.

I ran through the Arena without making any noise while the Gronckle kept firing on Snotlout &amp; Astrid.

Once Snotlout got blasted, the Gronckle still had 3 blasts, enough to blast me, Astrid &amp; Fishlegs.

The Gronckle blasted Fishlegs out.

"Fishlegs is out!" Gobber called.

Fishlegs went away through the gate to the side-line, standing there with the others.

Now only me and Astrid were left.

I saw the Gronckle focussing on Astrid, wasting its last two shots on her, but it didn't hit her.

"Alright! The Hofferson twins have won today. Tonight we're seeing each other on the left catapult tower!" Gobber called and put the Gronckle roughly back into its cage.

I was walking towards the gate as Astrid punched me on my back.

"Hey!" I called. "Why did you do that?"

"I saw you were using something, don't let it show again." Astrid said with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" I asked.

Astrid only shot me a warning glare before she left the Arena.

Now I was just standing there, in the middle of the Arena, still with my shield and axe in my hands.

I breathed out deeply and I put away my shield, hang it back with the others.

Then Hiccup came to me.

"You were doing very good out there, I wished I could do that." he told me.

"I know you wish to make your father proud, but we can't forget who we are, the village's outcasts." I told him.

"I know, we're too different from everyone." Hiccup said.

Suddenly his face changed.

I saw he got an idea to do something.

"What do you have in mind now?" I asked him, putting my hands in my hips.

"I'm going to my blacksmith atelier, I still need to finish something!" Hiccup called and ran away.

"Okay…" I said to myself and walked to my house.

Everyone in the village suddenly saw me, I guess Gobber told what happened during training.

I walked into the living room of the house and made the fire up, knowing Astrid would come soon too.

When Astrid entered the room, I knew she would be mad at me.

She sat down on a chair and watched me with focussed narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her, putting my hands in my side.

"I want to know what you did back there in the Arena." my sister demanded.

I sighed, this was going to take a long while.

"Astrid, how many times have I told you I'm quick and soundlessly on my feet if I want?" I asked. "I told you at least a hundred times!"

"Yeah, blame it on that I never listen to you." Astrid angrily said. "But I'm going to find out EVERYTHING about your secrets!" and she left the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I need to tell Hiccup….." I told myself and ran out of the house, towards the blacksmith where I found Hiccup in his atelier.

He seemed busy with different types of metal.

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something." I said.

"And that is?" Hiccup asked, looking up from his work.

"It's Astrid, she wants to find out everything about me, so even about us… and Dahlia." I replied. "We have to be careful."

"As if we aren't always careful with this kind of things." Hiccup said and smiled. "I've almost finished."

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw something made of leather behind him.

"You'll see, I'll show you tomorrow morning after breakfast. I'll see you at the left catapult tower." he said.

I left Hiccup's atelier, curious to his invention.

I knew it had to be something special again, like that bola cannon he invented 3 years ago.

Now every villager could use it after people actually catched Dragons with it.

I looked at my hands.

No one knew about my gift, or Hiccup's gift.

It was the reason I wore these iron fingerless gloves every day, first to be a little more like Astrid, but now to protect everyone from being hurt by my powers.

"One day…." I told myself. "..one day there will be the day Odin gives me the sign to throw these off, releasing my powers."

* * *

**This is my third reupdate, tell me if there's still a mistake I've made.**

**Well, hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**And yes I know this is short.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Astrid &amp; Finn_

**Everyone is very OOC!**

**I don't own a thing!**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

When the dawn fell over our village, all of us went to the left catapult tower for Dragon Training meeting.

Gobber was telling how his hand and leg were bitten off by a Monsterous Nightmare after they had discussed the training session today.

"Fishlegs, do you know a story?" Gobber asked.

I looked at Hiccup, he didn't seem to have his mind focused on the story, he was deep away in his thoughts.

"Only about a dragon that makes an armory out of bones, it's the most evil dragon existing beside the Night Fury." Fishlegs replied.

I saw Astrid looking to me in the corner of my eye, and judging her on her face expression, she seemed to be very angry and suspicious with me.

"Ah! The good old story of the legendary Boneknapper, I know that story since I was little..." Gobber said.

I never could find any reason for her hating emotions, I guess cause she was raised with the fury of a real Hofferson, someone I could never be because of some reasons I have.

"Everyone, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow." Hiccup said and left the catapult tower.

"Alright Hiccup! Be sure you're on time!" Gobber called as Hiccup went down the stairs.

I decided I would go too and I left the tower.

Once I came home, I found Hiccup's drawing which he had promised me.

Hiccup had drawed us together as a couple on our perfect wedding with amazing details.

I smiled as I went inside the house and I hided it in my personal Dragon Manual.

* * *

_-Time Break/4 days later-_

**Astrid's POV:**

* * *

It was a normal night, still dawn, as I heard men stumbling through the village.

Our front door swung open.

Uncle Finn came in.

"Uncle Finn? You're back already?" I asked.

"I am back indeed Astrid." uncle Finn said and sat down on his usual place near the fire. "Did I hear it right from Gobber that you were beaten by that talking fishbone?"

"I don't know how, but he is very at ease around the Dragons suddenly, I don't get him." I said.

"Is there anything suspicious?" uncle Finn asked me.

"Well, Asthera seems to spend more time with him than ever before…" I replied.

"Could it be Asthera has a relationship with that fishbone?" uncle Finn asked.

"Maybe. They're a bit more intimate as usual." I replied.

Then Asthera came in, she looked happy, but it disappeared when she saw our uncle.

"Uncle Finn?" she asked in surprise. "You're back?"

"Asthera my girl, cou- What happened to you?" uncle Finn asked, being shocked of Asthera's new appearance.

Instead of her normal blue clothes, Asthera wore different more furry clothes.

Asthera wore a red covering top, dark blue jeans, furry boots which slowly went from white to dark brown, a dark brown leather skirt with pins and skulls on it as decoration, metal shoulder pads with iron pins, her usual iron fingerless gloves and a white furry collar which also covered a part of her shoulders. _(think about Astrid's outfit in HTTYD 2)_

Her hair was braided to the left side of her head.

"I just changed my clothes, is that so strange?" Asthera asked.

"Uhm…. it's very suddenly." I replied.

"Yeah, I don't care. By the way Astrid, we need to study the Dragon Manual, you can use mine." Asthera said and left the house again.

I went to the bookshelf and I took out Asthera's copy of the Dragon Manual.

As I took it from the shelf, a paper fell out of it.

I picked up the paper, seeing only the backside.

On the backside, there stood a text:

* * *

_'For my dear love Asthera,_

_My wish is you._

_You're the love of my life, the only one accepting me for who I am._

_I wish we could be together for the rest of my life._

_This is my symbol of love to you._

_Secrecy,_

_Your boyfriend,_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.'_

* * *

I was surprised with the text, I never knew that Hiccup could be such a romantic person towards my sister.

I turned the paper around.

A boy and a girl were drawed on their wedding.

The girl was clearly Asthera, dressed in a long ice blue gown with sparkles and a turtleneck. Her hair was braided on the left side of her head with blue flowers in it and she was holding white flowers. She was drawed older, taller and more beautiful.

The boy was Hiccup, dressed in black leather clothes, his auburn brown hair was darker brown but his eyes were still forest green. He was also drawed older, more handsome and with more muscles.

On the background was a deep aisle with flowers along the side and a black Night Fury Dragon standing near them with red roses in its mouth and a pink ribbon on its head.

The Dragon on the drawing worried both me and uncle Finn.

'This is insane...' I thought.

* * *

**Fourth reupdate.**

**What do you think?**

**Leave a review please!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Finals_

**I don't own a thing!**

**Everyone is OOC and very alternate charachter.**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Asthera's POV again:**

I went to the forest where I saw Hiccup.

"Did you tell your family about us?" he asked.

"I made sure they'd find your drawing." I replied. "Did you tell your dad?"

"I did, he was actually very surprised and happy when I told him we were together." Hiccup said, he smiled.

"And you still need to show me what you made in your atelier 4 days ago." I said, smiling back.

"Sure, just follow me." Hiccup said and we went into the forest, towards Raven's Cove where we had hidden the wounded Dahlia.

She had lost a tailfin and Hiccup had found something on that, I'm curious.

Once we reached the cove, I saw the full moon rising.

I looked down at the lake, seeing Dahlia lying next to it.

The moonlight shined on her, revealing a construction on her body from her neck to her tail, holded together with thick leather bandages.

"What did you do?" I asked Hiccup.

"I solved Dahlia's tail problem, I made a second tailfin which only works when someone is riding her back." Hiccup said. "We already trained a bit."

"So that's the reason you skipped afternoon training! Now it all makes sense, you working in your atelier and skipping afternoon training." I said. "And probably the reason you became better in Dragon Training."

"Yeah, but now I'm out of the race, I can fully focus on my flying lessons with Dahlia." Hiccup said.

"Well, me and Astrid are having the finals tomorrow afternoon. You'll be there?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure yet." Hiccup replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want." I told him.

"I wish you luck at the finals." Hiccup said. "Even if I won't be there."

I smiled at him, I could always trust Hiccup in every way.

"Thank you Hiccup." I said.

Hiccup looked up to the stars.

"You want to fly?" he asked, jumping into the leather saddle.

"Yes!" I said.

Hiccup holded out his hand to me and I took it.

He put me behind him on the saddle.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Dahlia spread her large black wings and went into the air.

We got up high into the sky.

We neared the clouds, which were romantically pink.

I watched the beautiful colour of the sheepy clouds.

"Try higher Dahlia." Hiccup whispered to the dragon.

Dahlia flew higher, right through the clouds.

We came in a darker height of the sky, but it was lighted up by the Northern Lights.

"This is so amazing..." I whispered, looking aroud to spot all the different colours of the Lights.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Hiccup.

I felt that Hiccup lay one of his hands over mine, holding them.

I lay my head on his back.

The nightly fresh breeze of the wind.

We flew over the Island, back to the cove.

Hiccup and I looked in each other's eyes for a few moments.

I took the step.

I leaned in and kissed Hiccup's lips.

It was only a short kiss, but still a kiss.

"You need your sleep for tomorrow." Hiccup said, laying an arm around me.

He guided me back to the village.

We didn't speak, just feel the moment.

Hiccup brought me back home.

"Good luck." he said.

I opened the door, looking back.

Hiccup was still there.

I smiled.

Then I closed the door.

I looked through the window beside the door, watching Hiccup leave.

'This was the best night ever.' I thought, sneaking upstairs.

I didn't want to wake Astrid or my uncle.

I lay down in my bed, falling asleep fast.

* * *

The next morning, I readied myself for the morning training.

But then the message came that morning training was annulated because of the finals in the afternoon.

Before I knew, it was already noon.

Both me and Astrid prepared ourselves for the finals.

I looked at my iron fingerless gloves.

'Let the gods watch over me.' I thought.

I left the house without weapons, 'cause I didn't need them.

Today would be the day everyone knew about my ice powers.

At the Arena, I saw a black shadow on the cliff right above the Arena.

I smiled.

I knew it was Hiccup on Dahlia's back.

My sister and I walked into the Dragon Arena.

Gobber walked up to us.

"Good luck girls, Astrid, you're first." he said.

Astrid went into the Arena.

"Our first Champion, is Astrid Hofferson!" our Chief, Stoick the Vast, announced.

The whole village clapped and cheered.

I stood behind the bar of the gate where I had to wait.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, Astrid is a great fighter!" Gobber told.

"It's not Astrid I'm worried about." I said. "I'm worried about myself."

"Why?" Gobber asked.

"Because I'm nothing like the all of you." I replied with a sad face. "Only Hiccup knows the real me."

"Today is your time to show everyone then." Gobber said with a smile.

"But that's it Gobber." I told. "I want to show everyone, but how about your reactions? Will Chief Stoick banish me if I show it?"

"Asthera." Gobber began. "Stoick is a noble man, he will understand everything you have to tell him."

"I hope so." I sadly said and looked back at my sister, who had chosen a hammer from the weapon board and a red shield.

"Let the Finals begin!" Chief Stoick called. "Astrid Hofferson will have the honor of killing a Monsterous Nightmare!"

I afraidly watched everyone cheer as the wooden doors were opened.

A furious Monsterous Nightmare who was on fire appeared out of the cage.

I watched with horror how Astrid let out a battle cry and stormed on the Dragon, ducking its fireballs and its raging fire claws.

My sister fastly killed it and the fight was over soon after she broke its neck with the hammer she was holding.

'Well, happy it didn't bleed.' I thought.

Everyone cheered for Astrid.

And now they were expecting me to do the same? There's no way I can do that!

Astrid left the Arena with a proud look on her face.

'Yup, her head is up in space….' I thought and rolled my eyes.

"Asthera, it's your turn." Gobber said. "Let 'em see who you are!"

"Thanks Gobber." I said and slowly entered the Arena after I put out my gloves, seeing everyone with that same thing in their eyes: expectation.

'I'm sorry.' I thought. 'But I won't be like my sister, I won't be like the all of you.'

"Our second Champion, is Asthera Hofferson!" Chief Stoick announced. "She'll take on the feared Thunderdrum!"

The village cheered again.

Pain ached my heart, this was just not right.

I walked to the weapon board, looking at all the weapons.

I breathed in and out, before I took a blue shield and a sword.

I felt my hands reacting on the material, turning it into ice.

I panicked, but got it under control again.

"Let the fight begin!" Chief Stoick called out.

The iron doors of the Thunderdrum's cage opened up, and I became more nervous.

An ice blue female Thunderdrum flew out, up against the iron bars of the Arena.

I watched the Thunderdrum.

"What a magnificent beast!" I murmered under my breath.

The Thunderdrum came back to the ground.

It spotted me.

I took a step back.

The Thunderdrum didn't have narrowed pupils, it had wided ones.

I stared with unbelief, unknowingly dropping my shield.

I also lost control over my powers, causing the sword to turn into ice and spat in a thousand pieces.

All villagers looked at me with strange faces.

'Now it's my time to show who I am.' I thought.

I stepped closer to the Dragon with my arms spread.

The Dragon also came closer.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the Thunderdrum to attack or to touch me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Is it better or not?**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Red Death_

**I don't own a thing!**

**Everyone is very OOC!**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

I felt its slimy skin against the palms of my right hand.

I opened my eyes, seeing the calm Thunderdrum having her nose put against my hand with her eyes closed..

I saw the villagers stare at me in unbelief.

I slowly took back my hand from the Dragon's nose.

"Icestorm." I named the female Thunderdrum.

I looked at Astrid, seeing her worried face.

I turned away my head.

"It's time, that I reveal my powers." I called out to the village.

I lifted my hand and went to the ground, laying my hand on the stone floor.

It turned fastly into ice.

The walls of the Arena and the bars of the cages turned also into ice.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I am showing you my gift I recived from the gods to bring a difference to our village." I spoke, turning to Chief Stoick. "We don't have to kill the Dragons, we can use them to drive away our enemies and make us a stronger nation then we've ever been."

Chief Stoick looked at me with a questioning face expression.

"I know it sounds weird, but I have to show you how Dragons really are." I spoke again.

The Chief stood up, he was clearly angry.

"Get that traitor!" he called.

I looked at him, seeing he clearly did not understand what I meant.

Icestorm roared and spread her wings.

Viking warriors stormed on me, yelling battle cries.

I hopped upon Icestorm's back before the Vikings could catch me.

I saw my uncle being angry.

"Liar!" He yelled. "You Traitor!"

It didn't do me anything, I Always had been different.

I sended iceblasts on a few warriors, freezing their feet.

But many slipped over the ice, taking others with them in their fall.

"Up girl!" I called.

Icestorm went into the air, slowly.

She roared loudly and broke the bars of the gate.

As we flew through the gate, I saw Astrid's worried face as she stood beside Gobber, who looked at me with wided eyes.

I looked back to the village once more.

All the Vikings yelled dirty words at me in their anger.

"I'm sorry that I can't be who you are." I said, knowing Astrid heard me.

I flew away on Icestorm, trying to find a place to hide away from Berk.

Hiccup joined me once we were out of sight.

He smiled.

"You made the right decision." Hiccup said.

"Shouldn't you go back?" I asked.

"No, I want to stay with you." Hiccup said. "I don't want to keep Dahlia stuck in that cove on Berk any longer. It's time we go on our own way, I'm just as different from them as you are. And if they call you a liar and a traitor, they say I am that too."

I smiled to him, he was so wise for only a boy of 15 years old.

* * *

**I know this is short.**

**Did you all like the reupdated chapters better than the first ones?**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Dragon Island_

**This chapter won't be so long since I lost inspiration.**

**You guys can give some suguestions if you want to.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Me and Hiccup were flying free above the sea.

We tried to find an island far away from Berk to live on peacefully with our dragons.

I suddenly saw mountain tops in sight.

"Maybe that island is a good one." I said and flew towards it, landing on the shore.

Hiccup landed right beside me and we looked over the Island.

"This one looks peaceful, there are enough caves and the mountains are high enough." I judged.

"You think we could settle down here for a while?" Hiccup asked.

"It's far enough from Berk, and far from Helheim's Gate." I replied.

We got off our dragons and walked over the island, investigating it.

"These plants are eatable, I recognize them from drawings in the book Gobber showed me once." Hiccup said and kneeled down to the plant.

"I hope they are, otherwise we're death." I said. "Or we could just eat a dieet of fish."

"Nah, that's dragon food. Fish is sometimes hard to catch." Hiccup said.

"You're right." I said and rolled my eyes.

I looked for a cave to hide while Hiccup went hunting, probably using his fire powers.

I found a big cave which was perfect for 2 dragons and 2 humans.

Hiccup found me in that cave because Icestorm was outside.

He was carrying the baskets filled with fish inside.

Dahlia was also carrying 4 baskets.

"I see this fishing was a succes." I observed.

"I know right, with these fire powers and Dahlia's instincts I can do much more than ever before." Hiccup said.

He put down the baskets and took also the ones from Dahlia's back before leading the dragons inside.

"You have some wood?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Hiccup said and took some wood out off the basket.

Yes, there was wood between the fish in the baskets.

Hiccup ignited the fire by touching the wood with his bare hand.

We coocked the fishes which were for us and left the rest raw for our dragons.

"I really like this." I said.

"Me too Asthera." Hiccup said. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I was just thinking the same." I said.

Then we kissed.

* * *

**Back on Berk:**

**Astrid's POV:**

* * *

I was sitting at home, all alone.

My uncle is so mad at the moment that he went into the forest, probably killing a wild dragon to calm him down.

I really miss my sister.

I might always have been rude to her and her boyfriend, but yeah, she's still my little sister although we're twins.

Everyone may call me crazy, but Asthera is my sister and I'm not letting her down, even if she was a murderer or anything.

I need to find my sister, and as soon as possible.

I stood up from my chair and went outside.

It was already night time but I didn't care about it.

I went to the pier and picked a ship.

"And where are you going?" a familiar voice behind me asked.

I looked back, seeing Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want Ashera safily back too, just like you do." Fishlegs said and jumped into the boat.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're willingly to help me finding my sister." I said and got the anker out of the water.

"Let's sail off." another familiar voice said.

I looked back again, seeing Ruffnut.

"It might sound weird, but Asthera opened up my eyes for dragons." Ruffnut said and jumped into the boat.

Then we sailed off, away from Berk.

"I like it that you two want to help." I said.

"Asthera was right, back in the Arena." Fishlegs said. "Dragons could be very powerful allies once we trust them."

"I believe the dragons are just raiding us to survive. They also need food right?" I asked.

"Seems pretty logical to me." Ruffnut replied.

I smiled.

Berk disappeared from the horizon.

Now our travel has began.

Now we can search my sister and her boyfriend.

And learn more about the dragons of course.

We need to know who they really are on the inside, like my sister is an animal loving person and hates to fight dragons.

And I do believe in that.

I'm not heartless.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Discovery_

**Hope you guys like the chapter.**

**R&amp;R please.**

* * *

**On Berk that morning:**

**Stoick's POV:**

* * *

I woke up that morning like normally, but something didn't seem to feel right.

I got out of my bed, put on my clothes and walked into the living room.

"Hiccup!" I called to upstairs.

No reply of my son.

I went upstairs and opened the door to find it empty.

There was a note left for me in my son's handwriting.

I couldn't believe what I read with my eyes!

* * *

_To my dear father Stoick the Vast,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be._

_I can't be a dragon hunter and I can't stay away from my love._

_If you read this I will be long gone, searching for a Paradise where I can live in peace with the dragons and with Asthera on my side._

_And there's another thing: what Asthera can do with ice, can I do with fire._

_Signed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a.k.a. the Fire King._

* * *

Somehow, tears left my eyes.

I had to cry over my son who was a Magican! Damn!

But still, he's my only child and I have no one to fall back on except for him.

Hiccup Always looked like his mother, ever since he spoke his first words, he has been so much like Valka that I can't do anything else but love him.

I went downstairs with a sad face, I knew I shouldn't show my weakness to the village, but I am Hiccup's father, and I know that all parents cry as their child is gone.

I opened the doors of my house, seeing Mildew.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A ship disappeared last night and a few of the kids are missing!" Mildew said.

Tuffnut Thorston appeared next to Mildew. "To be exact: Astrid, Ruffnut and Fishlegs. Me and Snotlout are still here."

"Add Hiccup to the list of disappeared children too." I told with a sad face.

The Thorston boy looked at me. "Alright Chief!" and he ran into the village.

"Your son is gone too?" Mildew asked.

"He's no where on the island." I replied. "I found a note in his bedroom."

"Oh Stoick, that's such a tragedy. Couldn't he have followed that traitorish Hofferson girl of an Asthera away from Berk?" Mildew asked as we walked to the village.

"He did Mildew, he did." I sadly said.

As Mildew and I walked to the villagers, we heard everyone talking about Asthera Hofferson being the cause of this.

"Damn, Finn has to carry much weight now. First his traitorish niece turns out to be a Dragon Conqurer and now his Viking niece is gone." Mildew said and walked away.

I watched him leave.

Then I looked at my best friend Gobber.

"Gobber, what has been told about Asthera Hofferson that I've missed?" I asked.

"Pretty much, everyone is saying she has kidnapped all of them to get revenge for being sended away. And more stuff like that." Gobber replied.

"Ready a single ship Gobber, you and I will go find them." I said.

"Okiedokie!" Gobber said and went to the pier.

Before I went too, I looked at Finn Hofferson.

He wasn't showing any emotion, but I know he was broken.

Fearless Finn Hofferson never showed emotion, he was known for that.

I walked down to the pier.

"Get in Stoick!" Gobber called, waving with his real hand.

I got in the ship where Gobber was waiting.

"So Stoick, what do you think of Finn's reaction?" Gobber asked me.

"He reacted pretty cool, he really never shows emotion does he?" I asked.

"Everyone expected him to be broken, but he still keeps his head cool, like he always does." Gobber said. "But it's a big shame he's gay."

"Finn Hofferson is gay?" I asked. Great, just what I need, a gay warrior.

"You didn't know yet? Almost the whole village knows about it for years." Gobber replied.

"Well, it explains a few things actually." I said.

Memories came back to me, all the times Finn had supported me: after my wife had been taken by dragons, the day my son showed his difference and became an outsider, all those times, now I know why he did!

* * *

**Near Dragon Island:**

**Astrid's POV:**

* * *

I watched over the sea, seeing an island, but it was just not an island.

"Fishlegs, we need to search in that island. I have my feelings that my sister is there." I said.

Fishlegs turned the sails, changing the course to the island.

"Astrid, I think I see something." Ruffnut said, who stood beside me.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the island.

Yes, I saw it.

It was a huge castle of ice.

"Whoa..." I whispered.

The castle was beautiful, it had one large head tower with 3 floors and 2 smaller towers aside of it, conneced by a small bridge, each smaller tower had 2 floors.

"I think we found the island where Hiccup and Ashtera are hiding..." Fishlegs said.

"I think the same." I said.

We ankered our ship out of sight of the castle.

As we got onto the land, we saw Terrible Terrors everywhere.

Here and there a few Deathly Nadders but the main big dragons were Thunderdrums and Monsterous Nightmare, and a pair of Zipplebacks.

"This is amazing." Fishlegs whispered.

"It is. Guys, I guess we found Dragon Island." I said.

"I think that too." a familiar voice said.

We turned around and saw my sister.

"Asthera." I said.

My sister was dressed in a long sparkling light blue gown with see-through sleeves and a split in her skirt, revealing her right leg. Her hair was a bit in a wilder style as usually and her hands and feet were uncovered.

My sister was indeed the Ice Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Palace of Ice_

**Hi everyone! I hope you like it.**

**I'm shortning the story since I run out of inspiration.**

**If you have any ideas, send me a message or leave a review.**

**R&amp;R please!**

* * *

I saw my sister arrive on the island from my right tower.

I decided to surprise them.

I left my ice palace and went to the coast where Astrid, Ruffnut &amp; Fishlegs got onto the land.

"This place is amazing!" I heard Fishlegs say.

"It is." Astrid said. "Guys, I guess we found Dragon Island."

I got out of my hiding place. "I think that to."

They turned their heads towards me.

Astrid seemed to be surprised to see my ice gown.

"Astrid, tell me, why have you come?" I asked.

"Asthera, I came to tell I'm truly sorry. I was blind and I've been truly stupid." Astrid told and stepped closer. "I accep you, no matter what everyone else thinks."

I smiled a bit.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said.

"You need to be happy to right, and if you're happy with living like this, you should stay like this." Fishlegs said.

"You've always been nice Fishlegs, I'm not mad at you." I said.

"Thank you Asthera." Fishlegs said and smiled in happiness.

"One question, where's Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked.

"Follow me." I said and took them to my Palace.

As we entered the hall, I turned around to see their surprised faces.

"Welcome in my ice palace." I said.

Hiccup walked off the stairs, all dressed in black leather with an orange symbol on his right shoulder and the Berk crest on the left side of his chest.

"Hiccup." I said and smiled.

He walked up to me and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back.

"You are happy with him, aren't you?" Astrid asked and smiled.

"Our love won't disappear." I replied and looked at Hiccup.

"It never will." he said and kissed me again.

"Shall we all have breakfast together?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, follow us." I said and we all walked to the big hall behind the entrance hall.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the sea:**

**Gobber's POV:**

* * *

We were sailing in the direction of where dragons flew.

"Are you sure we should follow the dragons?" I asked.

"We find the Dragon's Den or we find Dragon Island, the places my son could have fled towards with Asthera Hofferson." Stoick replied.

Stoick might be my best friend, but he doesn't know his own son that well as I do.

I knew Hiccup &amp; Asthera like no one else.

They both were talented blacksmiths and had very big brains.

They were the opposite of real Vikings, but still, they were children from our community.

And our tribe is one, no matter what happens.

Well, outcasts were an exception everywhere.

Hiccup is the Fire King and Asthera is the Ice Queen, Magicans and Dragon Trainers, to different from us.

But I won't let 'em down, I treated them like my children and I wished they were my children, I would do much for them.

Maybe I would even sacrifice my life to save theirs...

Then I saw a castle of ice dooming up in my view.

"What's that?" I asked.

"An enormous ice palace." Stoick replied.

Then we saw one of our boats, exactly the boat which had disappeared from the pier.

"They must be here." Stoick said.

We ankered out boat beside the other ship and got on our way to the Ice Palace whice was standing on high rocks.

Dragons were walking all over the Island.

"We're on Dragon Island.." I breathlessly said as I looked around.

As we neared the Ice Palace, we got attacked by an enormous flaming Monsterous Nightmare...

* * *

**In the Palace:**

**Hiccup's POV:**

* * *

We were just eating as we heard a Monsterous Nightmare roaring.

"We have visitors.." I said and stood up. "I'm going to look."

"Be careful." Asthera said.

"I will." I said and walked out of the room into the arriving hall and out of the doors.

I saw a Monsterous Nightmare attacking 2 familiar Vikings.

It were my dad and Gobber.

_"Hookfang!"_ I called.

The Monsterous Nightmare turned his head and his flames disappeared.

_"Go!"_ I said.

The Nightmare went away.

Gobber looked at me.

My dad too.

"Hi dad, hi Gobber. Nice to see you here." I said.

"Hiccup, what has happened?" Gobber asked.

"I have changed Gobber, changed because I met a Night Fury who didn't attack me." I replied. "Just stay away from me and Asthera, it's not safe to have us in your village."

"Hiccup, you and Asthera are part of us. It's something I never realized before." Gobber said, walking closer to him. "I Always saw you and Asthera as my children, please just return!"

I turned away my head.

"I'm sorry Gobber, but I can't!" I said, turning my head back.

"Gobber, leave it." Stoick said.

I could hear he was disappointed.

Gobber sighed, maybe there was no way to bring back all of us.

"Can you at least tell Asthera I saw you two as my children?" Gobber asked.

"I will." I said.

I saw Gobber getting sad, very sad.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**You can also tell me some inspiration.**

**-Gyffindorgirl746**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Epilogue_

**This will be the last chapter.**

**I'm not sure about a sequel, maybe, maybe not.**

**First I have to finish other stories which I have started.**

**Please leave a review if you want to.**

**I could use some help if I want to write a sequel for all of you.**

* * *

**Dragon Island:**

**Asthera's POV:**

* * *

Me and Hiccup were standing on the cliff, watching our friends leave.

Astrid understood us, just as Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

And I am happy they did.

We've been to different from our families and now we can be who we want to be.

Daliah stood beside us.

Hiccup petted her.

Fishlegs got the anker out of the water and Astrid looked at us before the wind blew into their sails, making them sail away.

"Goodbye Astrid, my sister, I hope you'll be happy." I whispered.

"She will be." Hiccup asured me.

I knew that, Astrid was a hard one, she could take much on her shoulders, much more then I ever could.

'Be safe.' I thought as the ship disappeared from the horizon.

That was the moment Hiccup &amp; I went back to our Ice Palace to live a happy life together.

* * *

On the sea:

Astrid's POV:

* * *

We sailed away from Dragon Island to return to Berk once again.

"You think they'll be happy?" Ruffnut asked me.

"They will be Ruff. Believe me, they're truly in love if you haven't seen the way they acted." I said.

I was happy for my little sister, she had found her fate with Hiccup and the dragons.

She may be a Witch, but I don't care, she'll Always be my little sister no matter what.

"Now Hiccup is gone, Snotlout will be the future Chief of Berk." Fishlegs said.

"How sadly it is, that's the truth." Ruffnut said.

"Hiccup &amp; Asthera are happier like this, they would never fit in on Berk with their powers. They're Magicans." I said.

I lowered my head.

Today was happy &amp; sad: happy because we all found our fates and sad because we were torn apart.

But when you're to different, you sometimes need to take distance from the ones you love.

Asthera &amp; Hiccup did, and look at them now: they're the Ice Queen and Fire King and they'll be happy.

And I have no doubt they'll have children in the future.

_The End_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_-Gryffindorgirl746_**


End file.
